How To Love
by Theflockrulez
Summary: Courtney has been unclaimed at camp since she was 15, and she now is 18. One night, Courtney meets a mysterious boy who starts to follow her around and turns her world upside down. Who is he? What does he want from Courtney? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Percy Jackson or the Gods. I'm just a writer and a fan. The title comes from the How To Love by Lil Wayne. It's like the theme song for this story.

Courtney's POV

I woke up to the sound of the crouch horn. I opened my eyes, staring up at the ceiling of the Hermes' cabin. I sighed. I was _still _here. I sat up from my make shift bed of two blankets and a sleeping bag, looking around the room with narrowed eyes. The Hermes' kids were racing to get dressed and some were running out of the door. I knelt by my bed and grabbed the bag that was full of my clothes, and hurried off to the bathroom. Some of th kids turned and stared above my head. With a inch of hope, I looked above hoping to see a symbol, but only saw...nothing. I sighed, walking to the bathroom.

After I was dressed in my normal camp t-shirt and shorts, I silently followed the Hermes' kids, who were all chatting and laughing over stupid pranks they had pulled and ones they were gonna play. Gods, why was I stuck in the cabin full of thieves and pranksters?

As we sat down to eat, I picked at my food, wondering if my parent even cared that I was suffering. I had been at camp since I was 15, I was now 18. I was alone at camp, the only one without a cabin or a parent. I hated it here, but there was nothing for me to go. See my mom had died when I was 8, so I'd been alone all that time. The whole day was like any other, wake up, eat, sword fighting class, eat, archery class (which I loved), kinfe throwing class, eat, sleep. When we were walking back towards the cabin at the end of the time, I asked if I could go down to the beach.

"Sure," Travis replied, "Go head, just be back by curfew," Connor nodded towards the beach.

I pulled by hood over my head and shoved my hands into my hoodie's pockets as I walked down the beach, splashing my sneakers in the cold water. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw figure sitting on the beach. I turned my head to see a boy about 18 or 19 with blonde hair staring up at the stars and moon. I stared at him for a few minutes, before I shook my head and started to head back to the cabin. As I was walking, I heard someone yell, "Hey!" I turned to see the blonde boy looking at me. I looked behind me and then pointed at myself. He chuckled, then waved me over. Against my will, my legs walked towards him and I sat beside him. "Um, hi," I said, nervously pushing my long, brown bang behind my ear. He smirked, "So, who are you?"

"I'm, um, Courtney, and you are?"

He frowned, "It's not important." After a few minutes of silence, I coughed, "So, I've never seen you here...are you new?"

"Not really, I just stop by at nighttime."

"Oh..." I said, looking down at my hands. "Well, I have to go." I stood quickly and started to walk off before I embarrassed myself more then I had.

The boy's hand caught my shoulder, "Will I see you tomorrow night?"

I took a deep breathe and said, "Yeah, sure." He let go and as I walked away, yelled, "See ya tomorrow, Courtney!"

That night I stared up at the ceiling, hoping it could make the next day go faster. Finally, around midnight, I closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney's POV

The next morning was like anyother, but this time, I had a purpose, a reason to try to get through the day. Meeting the strange boy at the beach seemed to fill my day with excitment and joy. Even Connor noticed. As we walked in the after our sword fighting class, he smirked at me, "So, what's up with you?"

As I grabbed my bow and arrows, I turned towards him, a shy smile on my face, "What do you mean?" I asked softly.

Connor leaned against the wall, a sly smile slowly creeping on his face, "Your just...really happy today. I was wondering why."

I looked down at my bow, my cheeks turning pink, "N-no reason."

Connor shrugged and walked away, but I could tell he was smiling evilly, like he knew about the boy. The rest of the day finished in a breeze, and as soon as lights were out, I headed towards the beach. As I walked, I pulled my hood over my long hair. The minute I stepped ont he beach, I saw him sitting there, watching the stars again. I slid to a stop, my breath caught in my throat. Com'n, Courtney! Be a man! Or...a woman... With that I took a deep breath, and walked towards the boy.

I sat down next to him, "Hi..." The boy turned his head and smiled at me, "Hey, Courtney. Howzit going?"

I laughed softly, "I'm good, you?"

His blue eyes twinkled, "I'm better now." The minute he said that, my cheek's turned pink again, and I looked up at the stars. "Whoa...they're really beautiful..."

"I know right?" He chuckled. Silence fell as we watched the stars for a few minutes, before he asked, "Who's your parent?"

I frowned, a lump forming in my throat, and my stomach turned icy. I whispered, "I...don't know. He...or she hasn't claimed me yet." The boy turned to me, "Sorry...I didn't know-"

I cut him off, "It's ok, it doesn't matter." Out of the corner of my eye, I swore I saw pain flash across his face, like that struck a nerve or something, then it returned to normal. "W-who's your parent?" I asked, shakily.

After a moment of silence, he answered, "Zeus..."

I smiled, shoving him with shoulder playfully, "Wow, Macho Man."

The boy smirked playfully, shoving me back, "That's _Mr. _Macho Man to you." With that, we started laughing hard. After we clamed down, the boy stared at me for a while. "What?" I asked, still giggling a little. He stared at me for a while, before saying "Nothing..." and looked back at the waves of the dark ocean.

I glanced at my watch. 10:00 pm. I yawned. Damn, it's really late. I sighed, "I better get going," as I stood to leave, I turned to him and smiled, "I had fun tonight. I hope I see you again."

The boy smiled back, "Me too..." He said, quietly. After that, I hurried back to the Hermes' cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

Courtney's POV

The very next morning, I was called to the Big House. Oh, great, I thought, What did I do now? I nervously tapped on the door, and entered quickly, shutting the door behind me. Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair, quietly reading an old, large book. I cleared my throat, causing Chiron to turn and smile at me. "Hello, Courtney. Thank you for joining us."

"No problem," I said softly, looking down at my feet.

Chiron's eyes softened, "Courtney, there is no need to be nervous. We're all friends and family here."

I felt my cheeks turns pink, "O-ok..." I slowly looked up at Chiron, and gulped, expecting the worst, "W-why did you call me?" Chiron replied, "I needed you to show a new demigod around." My heart beat faster, as I thought the boy from the beach would be the demigod, but my heart fell when I saw the demigod was a very tall, lean, asian girl. "Hullo," the girl said in a heavily accented voice, "My n-name Quinn." You could tell she was having trouble speaking english, but that didn't stop her from smiling so big and sweet.

"Hi there, Quinn. I'm Courtney." I said, holding out my hand for her to shake. She quickly took it, and shook it with a hard grip, "Cour-Cour-Courtney."

I turned to Chiron, "Has Quinn been claimed?" Chiron shook his head, "Not yet, my dear. Now, Courtney, please take Quinn to the Hermes' cabin, and once she's settled, prepare her for Capture the Flag tomorrow."

I nodded and grabbed Quinn's arm, gently pulling her to the Hermes' Cabin.

"Capture...the flag?" She asked. "Yeah, its a game we play here. Now, if you're gonna play, we're gonna need to get you a sword and some armor." Quinn just nodded, but she looked confused and a little scared. "It's ok," I said to her, smiling, "The only thing you should be afraid of is our cabinmates..."

~Later~

As I sat down by the boy, he smiled up at me, "Howzit going, lil' one?" I frowned, but laughed a little, "Lil' one? I am not little!" He smiled cockly, raising an eyebrow, "Oh, really?" He poked me in the side, making me giggle. "Yep."

Reaching over, I started to tickle him. He chuckled, "Nice try, I'm not ticklish," He grabbed my wraists, stopping me. I looked down at our hands. His large hands wrapped around my entire petite wraists. He quickly released my wraists, only to start to tickle me! I started laughing, "Stop it! That tickles!" I shrieked with laughter, "Stop!"

He continued for a few more seconds before he stopped, laughing too hard to continue. We sat there for a good 5 minutes, laughing. After we calmed down, he started staring at me. "What?" I laughed.

Silently, he reached over and gently pulled my hood down, shwoing off my long light brown hair ponytail. "You shouldn't wear your hood all the time. Show off that hair of yours for once." I looked up at him to see him smiling sweetly, only his eyes gave away his cocky attitude. I cleared my throat and looked away, blushing.

"So, Courtney, how did you get to camp?" He asked. My heart stopped, and a lump formed in my throat. Oh no. Not that question. I cletched my fists, letting out a deep breath. "I was born in New Orleans. My...my mom...she...died of cancer when I was 8," I rubbed my dry eyes, hoping that I wasn't crying.

"After that, I was taken in by a woman named Marie. I lived with her until I was 13, when...," I stopped there, taking a deep breath again, "Marie was killed in a plane crash. After that, Marlee, Marie's sister, took me to camp."

The boy was quiet for a while, before he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into a hug. "I'm so sorry. I...shouldn't have asked," He said, softly. I wiped my eyes, blushing spreading over my cheeks, "Its ok. It was in the past," My mind was telling me to push away from him, but I couldn't. He was just so...warm, and soft, but still hard. My eyes started to close but I shot them open, only for them to close again. I could tell he was smiling, when he started to stroke my hair, "Just go to sleep, Courtney. Everything will be alright..."

With that, my eyes closed for the final time, and I whispered, "Good night..."


	4. Chapter 4

Courtney's POV

I was shook awake the next morning. "Courtney! Courtney!" cried Quinn, "It time to go for breakfest!" Groggily, I sat, "Wha?" Looking around, I realized I was back in the Hermes' Cabin. How the... "Hurry up, Courtney!" Quinn wailed, grabbing my arm. "B-b-but I need to get dressed!" I shouted as she pulled me out of the cabin. She looked down at my Eeyore pajama pants (**A/N Thumbs up for Eeyore! XD**), my bare feet, a black leather jacket, and my blue tank top. "No time. Change after breakfest!" She said quickly, tugging me along as I was complaining about how everyone would see me and think of me as a dork.

As we walked to the hall, I finally realized I was wearing a black leather jacket, and it wasn't mine. Or anyone in the cabin's. I stared at it. Where had it come from? And why was I wearing it? That's when it dawned on me. This was the same jacket the boy at the beach had been wearing. I blushed at the thought that he had taken off this jacket to keep me warm. I smiled, He was so sweet.

We were halfway to the hall, when a blue surrounded us. Excited, I looked above my head to see...nothing? "C-c-c-courtney...?" Quinn asked, nervously. Confused, I looked at her...and saw a small grey cloud over her head. I gaped at her, my heart heavily, as I watched her try to wave away the symbol. "What is that?" She asked, confused and angry that it wasn't disappearing. "Notus..." I whispered, "God of fog and mist..." She turned and stared at me, "Father?" I nodded. She smiled, and looked above my head, searching for a symbol. "Where is yours?"

I sighed, gently pushing her hand away, "I don't know...We should take you to your cabin..." Quinn smiled, "Yay, now we no be by Hermes' children."

"Not me, Quinn, you. Your parent claimed you, not me. So you are going to the Notus cabin...while I stay in the Hermes cabin." Quinn's smile melted into a frown, "But...we can be still friends?" I laughed, "Yea, Quinn. We can." I grabbed Quinn's shoulder and pulled her to towards the Notus cabin.

~NOTUS CABIN~

The Notus cabin looked more like a large bungalow than a cabin. It had a white, marble roof. It's walls appeared to be made of bamboo. The inside had small amounts of sand scattered about the floor. The ceiling was shrouded by a thick, white fog. There were no conventional beds in this cabin, only hammocks.

A cooling breeze moved through the warm cabin. Quinn smiled as she walked in. "Put your stuff here," I said, pointing at one of the hammocks without stuff on or around it. She quickly tossed it on the hammock and grabbed me again, pulling me out the door. "Come! Breakfest!" She cried again. I groaned. How could she think of breakfest after she was just claimed?

~Later~

I walked onto the beach, to find...it empty. I frowned, then sighed. He's coming, don't worry. But, when my watch read 10 o'clock, I knew he wasn't. I sighed, standing up. My heart was heavier then normal. He ditched me, just when I thought I could trust him, just when I thought I was starting to think I lik- I mentally smacked myself for even thinking, let alone feel that way about him.

As I walked off the beach, I passed the Big House, where, suprisly, the counselors of the cabins were leaving their meeting. "Hey, Courtney," said Percy Jackson, who smiled and waved at me. The rest seemed to ignore me, but I was used to it. I waved back, then started to walk away. I stopped when I heard a gasp. Then another. Then another. Then everyone gasped. I turned to see everyone was showered in a glowing, pink and red light. No one had a symbol above their head. My heart beat fast, my breathing stopped. Was it finally happening?

Over come with emotions, I looked above my own head and gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

Courtney's POV

Above my head, floated a red heart with a golden arrow through it. The symbol shinied so bright, I needed to look away. Until the symbol disappeared, there was no sound. Everything and everyone was deathly quiet. I looked up a final time to see the symbol start to fade away before the whole thing diappeared, only a memory and the eery quiet of it was left behind. Chiron cleared his throat, stepping forward, "Hail, Courtney Blanc, daughter of Eros, god of seduction and desire," _Oh goodie, _I thought,_ My father's Cupid_. At that moment, it was hard to picture my dad as being a giant baby floating around, shooting people in the asses with arrows. Just then, another thought hit me. I was the _only_ child of Eros. I had no half-brothers or sisters to be introduced to or to help me learn the ropes. I was on my own, _again._

All the counselors stared at me like I'd grown another head. "Courtney," Chiron called, "You will move into the Eros cabin tomorrow before breakfest. Is that clear?" I quickly nodded my head. Chiron then dismissed us, and we all hurried back to our cabins. That night, I didn't sleep at all. I just stared up at the worn, wooden ceiling of the Hermes cabin, thinking about my dad. Why had it taken so long for him to claim me? Had he been watching over me all this time, or had he forgotten about me? And why now? Why did he choose to claim me now? After a while, my thought slipped to the boy from the beach. Where was he? Why had he ditched me? And more importantly, who was he?

The next morning, I filled my bag with my normal, everyday clothes, my pajamas, my IPod, laptop, and cell phone (which no one knew about), my books, and my bow and arrows. I started to close my bag, when I remembered my picture. Under my sleeping bag in the Hermes cabin, layed a torn, old photo of my mom and me. The picture had been taken before she started chemo, so her long, wavy honey colored hair still framed her young, beautiful face. Her green eyes were filled with laughter, as were mine. In the photo, I was on my mom's lap, her arms wrapped around me, smiling big for the picture, showing off my missing two front teeth. My curly brown hair was pulled back into pigtails. I smiled slightly. I still remembered her laugh, even if it had been 10 years since I last heard it. Sighing, I gently pushed the photo into my short's pocket. I finished rolling up my sleeping bag, and, when I was done, I picked up my bag and stepped outside.

As I walked away, I turned my head to look back at the Hermes cabin. The cabin looked like anyother normal summer cabin. With it's worn wooden walls, and great need of a paint job, it seemed more like a real home to me, then my new one. With one final glance, I turned back around and looked towards the Eros cabin. I stared at the cabin for a while once it came in it view. The cabin had white walls and golden, glowing roof. Once I walked inside, I was greeted by the smell of roses and chocolate. The inside of the cabin had white, marble floor, and a deep red color walls. All of the beds were shaped like hearts. I tossed my bag on one of the beds, the one closet to the large, french window. I sat on the bed and stared out at the window. From here, I could see alot of the camp. I stared out the window until the crouch horn sounded, and I slowly walked out of the cabin.

~Later that night; Dream~

_"To prevent the Earth from dying and her name to be completely forgotten, Aphrodite finally accepts to release the curse and let her son marry Psyche. And so Zeus made Psyche the goddess of pleasure," Jacklyn Blanc softly finished telling her 8 year old daughter, Courtney Blanc. Courtney sat next to her mom's hospital bed, her head laying on her arms, watching and listening to her mother carefully. "Is that true, ma?" asked the young girl._

_Jacklyn smiled, "Yes, it is, hun," Courtney frowned, "But Matthew says that all those myths are fake, and if there was such a thing as magic and gods, that you wouldn't be dying," Jacklyn shook her head slowly, "Shush, child. Do you really listen to your older brother?" Courtney shook her head, and Jacklyn continued, "Then why do you listen to him now?" Jacklyn took Courtney's small hand in her's, "Matthew doesn't know anything. That boy is just bitter because I'm sick. Now, don't you go and start believeing him." Courtney replied, in a tiny voice, "But then why don't the gods just make you better, ma?"_

_Jacklyn chuckled, "Hun, the gods work in mysterious ways," She said, turning very serious, her eyes solemn, "The gods have a reason for taking everyone on this Earth. They know when it's someone's time to go..." Courtney's eyes widened, "Ma, please stop talking like that. I don't want you to leave," Jacklyn smiled weakly, "Neither do I, baby doll. But sometimes, we have do things we don't like." Jacklyn kissed Courtney on the forehead, telling her to go home and get some rest, that she'd be here tomorrow to tell her the story of Persephone and Hades. But, sadly, that night, Jacklyn Blanc fell into a coma. Two weeks later, while her daughter and sons held her hands, Jacklyn Blanc died._

My eyes shot open, and I sat up, gasping. I looked around the room, breathing fast and hard. I wiped my hand across my cheeks, rubbing the tears away. _Calm down_, I thought,_ It's all in the past. She's safe now, no pain...No memories...but at least she's safe. _Sighing, I laid back down, and stared at the golden ceiling for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Courtney's POV

2 weeks later; Lower Manhatten

I raced down a dark sidewalk, the only light coming from the few headlights from the cars going down the road, and the streetlamps that lined the road, the only sounds being my sneakers hitting the pavement and my laboring breath. I slid into a alley. I prayed to the gods that the Minotaur wasn't close. _**RAWR! **__Yep, _I thought, _He's close. _Another thought hit me, _Where was Quinn and Cody?_

We had all slit up when the Minotaur had found them...I thought they were behind me, but I guess I was wrong...My head popped out of the alley, peeking out at the sidewalk. I sighed in relief when I saw there was nothing there. I pulled my head back, and started to slowly back further into the alley. My back hit something warm and hard. My eyes widened, and I opened my month to scream when a rough hand covered my mouth.

"Sh!" A deep voice hissed, "Do you want that _thing_ to find us!" I shook my head, sighing in relief. It's just Cody. Cody slowly pulled his hand off my mouth, and I turned to look at him. He was a son of Melinoe, and had black hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. "Where's Quinn?" I whispered harshly at him. Cody frowned, narrowing his eyes, "I thought she was with you." _**RAWWWWWWWWWR! **_We both jumped as the beast's cry of frustation rang out. "Well, we have to find her, and fast," I said, racing passed him. I started to run towards the middle of the alley, where a fence sat. A few feet in front of it, laid 5 or 6 12' pieces of wood. As I was running, I reached down, grabbed a piece, and ran faster, holding it in both hands.

Aiming it just right, I pressed it down near the fence, pushing myself up over the fence. I flew over like I planned, but my landing wasn't as graceful as I thought. _Thup!_ I hit the ground with my left shoulder and rolled away. I slowly sat up, groaning and rubbing my bruised shoulder. I felt a rush of cold air and heard Cody's shoes hit the comblestone. "You ok?" He muttered. I set my lips and nodded. He held out his hand, and helped me up. "Come on," He said, pulling me along, "We need to hurry and find-" Cody ran straight into a gigantic form, throwing him down hard onto the ground, and sending me flying into a couple of cardboard boxes near a dumpster. I looked at the form in horror. _Oh gods, no. _Cody slowly looked up, but I cried, "Cody! Run!"

Cody jumped up quickly, leaping away from the Minotaur's grasp. Cody started to run, but the beast grabbed him by the throat and pulled towards his face, glaring at him. He roared, _**RAWR!**_ Cody started to struggle and gasp for air. "No!" I screamed, trying to stand, but my legs felt like jelly from the blow. Just then, someone, or something leaped on the Minotaur's shoulders, pulling it's ears and making it release Cody. Cody collasped to the ground, curled up into a ball, and started making retching noises. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. "Quinn! What are you _doing_?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Quinn didn't reply. The Minotaur roared, reaching up towards it's head, trying to grab Quinn, but Quinn pulled his ears to the right, causing him to fly into the alley wall. I wished I had my bow and arrows, but they were at camp. Why had I been so stupid not to bring it? Cody stood up shakily, but hatefully glared at the Minotaur. He pulled out his Stygian iron sword, which glowed in the dark air of the alley.

Just then, a plan appeared in my mind. "Quinn!" I yelled, "Aim it at Cody's sword!" Quinn turned her head and stared at me. As I looked in her eyes, I could see she was weary, and terrified. "Quinn! It's ok! Just run it into Cody's sword!" Quinn nodded quickly, turned her head forward, and put on her determinded mask on. She pulled the ears forward, causing the Minotaur to roar, and run forward. Cody glanced at me, and jumped in front of it, his sword straight ahead of him. The beast ran straight through the sword, tackling Cody, and falling to the ground with him under it. I pulled myself up, my legs numb, but run as I could towards them. When I reached them, all that was left of the Minotaur was dust, and some slime on Cody's sword. Cody laid there, covered in monster dust, his sword at his side, and breathing deeply. Quinn somehow had managed to jump off the Minotaurs' shoulder before it crashed into Cody. She was kneeing in front of Cody and explaining him. "Are you two alright?" I asked, looking back and forth from Quinn to Cody. Quinn looked up from Cody's wounded arm, and nodded, "I am alright, Courtney, but I do not know about Cody," With that, she looked back down at his arm. I crawled over, just as Quinn reached into her backbag and pulled out a canten of nectar. She preceded to pour it on Cody's arm. "Son of a-" Cody growled before I slipped my hand over his mouth. "Don't cuss, and calm down. Everythings alright," I said, watching the wound close and become a long, white scar. "We need to get him back to camp," Quinn said, calmly. She held out her hand, and fog started to float around Cody. He was soon started to float in the air. I gapped at Quinn, but shut my mouth, "C'mon, let's go."

By the time we reached camp, Quinn was dripping in sweat and Cody was starting to wake up. "Just a bit further," I told them, opening the Infirmary door. Quinn stood in the doorway, forcing the fog to drop Cody on one of the empty beds. With that, Quinn's eyes rolled back into her head and she collasped. Luckily, I caught her, holding her by her forearms. "Help! We need some help over here!" I cried. Two Apollo boys ran over, each grabbing one of her arms and pulling her onto a bed. They gave her some nectar and ambrosia. After they did, they went over to Cody and treated him, though his only wound was already a scar. I left soon after, hoping I could get some sleep. The minute I left the Infirmary, my lost thoughts returned, the ones I hadn't thought of in two weeks. The boy, who was one of my friends, had mysteriously entered my life and, almost as fast as he appeared, he disappeared, leaving me here alone to wonder. I rubbed my temples. Where was he? Was he dead? Had he just plain gone up and disappeared? Was he her imagination? And she dare ask again, for hundredth time, who was he?

As I walked towards the Eros cabin, I show a tall form leaning against the wall near the door. My heart skipped a beat, my breathing stopped, I stopped walking all together. _What did he want? How did he know that was __my__ cabin? _I gulped, holding my breath. _It's him..._


	7. Chapter 7

Taking a deep breath, I angrily stomped towards the boy leaning casually against my cabin door. The boy's head turned and, seeing me, he smiled cocky, but that smile melted off his face when he saw me glaring at him. His brow furrowed, "Courtney, I can explain-"

I didn't let him finish, because, next thing I knew, my fist connected with his face. He rubbed his red cheek and opened his mouth to reply, but I was already yelling at him. "Where have you been? What the f*ck were you thinking? That you could just disappear, and than appear all of sudden, acting like...like total douche! To believe..." I stared appalled into his shocked bright blue eyes. "To think, I started to..." I looked away, not wanting to finish.

"Courtney, I'm sorry, ok?" He whispered, "But...there's some things I had to take care of..." His deep voice trailed off. "What?" I asked, keeping my voice steady and calm, "What did you have to take care of?"

The boy shook his head, and, for me, that was the last straw. I rammed into him, kicking, slapping, punching with all my strength. All the anger, all the sadness that had built up over the past 3 weeks flew out. But the boy didn't fight back, he just stand there and held me.

Before long, I stopped, breathless and weak. I glared tiredly at him. I wanted to tell him to let me go, but I couldn't seem to form the words. So, I just stood there, trying to calm my heartbeat and breathing.

The boy shook his head again, and lowered his mouth to my ear, whispering into it, "I'm sorry, Courtney, but there are some things in the world that need to be kept a secret."

I shivered at the warmth of his breath and touch. I breathed out, "If you can't tell me where you were, then you have to tell me one other thing." The boy raised his eyebrow, slowly running his hands down my back, "What _other_ thing?" I shivered again, "Tell me...what's your name. Not a fake name, your real name."

He sighed, looking away, but I grapped his face and pulled it gently back to look at me. I stared into his eyes. "Please, I have to know." The boy let out a shaky breath, "Courtney..."

"Please..." I pleaded, almost on the edge of tears. The muscles in his jaw tightened, "You won't believe me..." 

"I promise I will," I whispered. The boy's arms tightened around, pulling me closer, and causing me to gasp softly. He nuzzled his face into my neck, exhaling deepily, before he slowly pulled his head up to look me in the eyes. "I'm Apollo."

My eyes widened, "The Apollo...?" He nodded, whispering, "God of the sun, music, medicine, and oracles," He studied my expression for moment, before sighing, "You don't believe, do you?"

I blushed pink, "Well, it's kind of alot to take in..." The boy/Apollo's grip on me loosed and he gently pushed me away. "What are you..." I trailed off as he started to glow with bright energy. I shielded my eyes, before looking away. Once the light died, I felt Apollo's arms wrap around me once again.

"See?" He whispered, "I am Apollo..." He hesiated, before saying louder, "And there's one thing I've wanted to do for a long time now."

"And what's tha-" Just then, before I could finish, Apollo's head swooped in, and captured my lips into a full on kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Courtney's POV

My eyes widened, my cheeks flared as Apollo's lips met mine. Only a few seconds after our lips met, I pulled away in shock and stared at him, panting "W-what was t-that for?"

The look on Apollo's face almost broke my heart, his face had taken the appearance of a kicked puppy and his eyes were dim with sadness. His arms loosed on me and he shoved me away.

"A-apollo?" I asked, my voice croaking at the end. He just ignored me and started to walk away. _Great job, Courtney! Go ahead and ruin everything! _I thought to myself. "Apollo!" I yelled, chasing after him, soon he was a yard ahead of me, than 5, than he was walking in to the forest.

I ran as fast as I could towards the forest. "Look what you did...," I whispered to myself. Running through the forest was like going through a maze. I called for Apollo more times before tears started rolling down my cheeks.

What had I done? Why hadn't I kissed back, and even if I hadn't wanted to, why had I yelled that? _Why had I been so rude to him?_

I stopped, leaned back my head, and yelled, "APOLLO!" The sound echoed, as I fell to my knees. My heart was scrattered, my eyes blurry, and the rest of my body. Oh gods...what had I done?

I looked up to see...I didn't know where I was. I'd never been in the forest expect for Capture The Flag, but I'd never been in this part of forest. Great. Now I was lost, heartbroken, and lonely. My eyes widened once again when I realized something. There was no magic barrier in the forest to stop monsters, and my bow and arrows were in my cabin.

I covered my mouth with my hand and let out a small cry. My shoulders shook with silent sobs that ripped through my body. Calm down, I started to think, _Calm down._

But I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking of Apollo, of how heartbroken I'd made him, and how I was probably going to die. I laid down on my side, curling up into a ball. I derserve to die, I really do, I mean, look what I did to Apollo.

I must have fallen asleep because the thing I knew, I was pressed against a hard surface, the ground was moving, and long, warm arms were wrapped around me. "Apollo..." I mumbled, not opening my eyes.

I heard a deep, familiar grunt as a reply. I cracked my eyes open a bit, looking at him through my lashes. Apollo was carrying me bridal style along the beach. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tight. Apollo halted to a stop suddenly, looking shocked, but quickly wrapped his arms around me more, hugging me back.

With his face near my ear, I heard him sigh softly in relief. I pulled away, tears pouring down my cheeks again, "Apollo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I don't know what I was doing, I was confused and scared and I didn't me-"

Apollo chuckled, placing his hand over my mouth. "Courtney, it's ok. I...was little angry after the kiss, but not at you," He caressed my cheek with his thumb, staring down into my eyes, "I was angry at myself...I shouldn't have tried..." He trailed off shaking his head.

My brow furrowed. "You think...you think I didn't want to kiss you?" Apollo shrugged, "Well, yeah...I should have known you probably won't fe-"

I didn't him finish. Before he could, I pressed my lips onto his, trying to make the kiss sweet. Apollo seemed shocked at first but quickly kissed me back. The kiss was honest and sweet, but had plenty of passion. Apollo pulled away first, a few minutes later.

"So...you..you do feel that way about me?" I smiled, giving him a peck on the lips, "Yes, I...I really like you." My cheeks blushes a bright red, remembering the kiss and what was happening now. I started tp pull away to lay in his arms again, but he placed a hand on the back of my head, pushing my forehead gently against his.

Close up like this, with his eyes closed, and his face so peaceful, he looked so...cute. My breath came out in little pants. I closed my eyes as well leaning a bit more against his forehead. In a quiet voice, his arms tight around, he whispered, "I love you, Courtney Antoina Blanc. I love you so much."


	9. Chapter 9

Courtney's POV

I rolled over on my side, eyes closed, groaning when sunshine poured into my room."Courtney!" cried Quinn, "Get up! Time to eat!" I groaned more. "No, 5 more minutes..." To my surprised, silence filled the room and I smiled. That's when Quinn screamed in my ear. "_COURTNEY!"_

I let out a cry before rolling off my bed and landing on the floor with a thud! Sitting up, I put a hand on my aching, bruised head. Quinn stood above me with a narrow glare. "Ok, ok," I chuckled, "You win. I'll go to breakfest. But can I have a few minutes to get ready?"

Quinn smirked, before nodding and rushing out, yelling, "5 minutes, Courtney!" Rubbing my eyes, I walked towards my closet, when I realized what I was wearing. I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday and black leather jacket. That's when it hit me. The jacket was _Apollo's._ I looked down at it. _Man, he leaves his jackets with me all the time. _

Smiling a tiny bit, I remembered the night before; kissing him and hugging him, as well as listening to his stories from the past before falling asleep, his soft hand stroking my hair, the other hand traveling up and down my back...The loud _thud!_ of the door slamming open woke me up from my daydream. I turned quickly to find a furious Quinn standing there, who surprisingly looked like an angry kitten.

"It had been _5_ minutes! You are _still_ wearing same thing! Hurry up and change, before I do it for you!" With that, she slammed the door, leaving me with her threat. I quickly changed into an orange camp shirt and a pair of faded shorts. I folded the jacket up and placed it on my bed, before hurrying out to meet up with Quinn. As we walked up to the hall, I saw a petite, nervous-looking girl trailing after the Hermes cabin.

I frowned. She looked nothing like the others, who, even if they were half-siblings, all had the same noses and squirelly additude. She, on the other hand, had a sharp jaw and high cheekbones, as well as a small, pointed nose. "Hey, Quinn," I asked, "Is that a new camper?" Quinn nodded, "Yes, she is recently unclaimed. She appeared last night and taken by Hermes children."

I looked back at the little girl, who was no older than 11, "What's her name?" Quinn shrugged, before joining her siblings at their table. I sat down by myself at the Eros table, looking over the noisy hall. Looking down at my meal, I didn't notice the noise volume change until there was silence, then a loud gasp. I looked up fast to see everyone staring at the little girl, who was staring above her own head.

I let out a gasp when I saw the symbol._ A red heart with a golden arrow through it. _Everyone looked at me then back at the girl who was looking around nervously. Chiron stepped forward, a smile on his face. "Hail, Ella Rodiguez, daughter of Eros, god of seduction and desire." The girl, Ella, looked at me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back half-heartedly.

I had..._a sister?_ Before my mom died, I had begged and plead with her to give me a little sister. After growing up in a house full of 3 boys, you'd understand why. But after she had died and I had been adopted, the dream was forgotten. Now...now I had one. Chiron sent Ella over to my table. As she sat down, I introduced myself. "I'm Courtney. I'm your, er, half-sister. Welcome to the cabin."

Ella gave me a huge smile. "I'm Ella. I'm 10 years old. Wow, my half-sister? Whoa! I've never had a sister, actually I've never had a sibling. See, I was an only child, mom got pregnant with me when she was 15 and had to raise me by herself. So what's camp like? Where's our cabin? What does it look lik-" Laughing, I clapped my hand over Ella's mouth, cutting her off.

"Whoa, ok, in order. Nice to meet you, Ella. I'm 18 years old. And I've never had a sister either, so this will be a fun experiment. I've had 3 brothers, Carter, Colin and Conner. Carter and Conner are demigods living outside of Camp, though Carter is a roman demigod. And camp is...fun and great," I laughed again, "Our cabin is near the Aphrodite Cabin. I'll show you after dinner, okay?"

Having no other question, the motormouth smiled brightly. I handed her a roll, as the Hermes boys had already ate her food in her absense. We ate in silence and left after a few minutes for our lessons. Entering the cabin, Ella gasped, looking around. She dropped her bag on the bed next to mine and looked around more. "Wow," She sqeauled, "This is better than I'd ever hoped." She collasped on her bed, smiling brightly, and I couldn't help but smile back.

After a few seconds, she sat up and pointed at Apollo's jacket. "What's that?" I blushed, grabbing it quickly. "Nothing." Ella raised her eyebrow, looking at me with her chocolate brown eyes. I bit my lip. "Ok...but...If I tell...you can't tell anyone else, got it?"

Ella smiled, "Cross my heart and hope to die." I took a deep breathe, "This is going to take a while." After explaining everything, Ella sqeauled like a little girl and grabbed her pillow, hugging it tight. "Oooooh, a cute love story! So when did you last talk to him? Do you really love him? Are you guys going to get married? Can I be your Maid of Hono-"

I collasped on her bed, laughing. "Ella, I'm only 18. I can't get married now! Besides..." I frowned, "He's a god...I'm a demigod. How would that work out?" Ella frowned, "It could work! You two are perfect for eachother! And if you really love him, then nothing should stand in your way." I looked at Ella for a moment before hugging her tight. "Thanks, Ella. And also, fine, you can be my Maid of Honor at my wedding."

We both laughed with glee. For the first time ever, I had a little sister to confid to. I couldn't be happier.


End file.
